1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data file transfer controlling device used in a data file processing system including data file servers and a data file processing device that are connected with each other and that can transfer and receive data files among each other over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known an image processing system including image file servers connected to and capable of communicating with an image processing device via a network. Such an image processing system is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-11-205379.
In this type of image processing system, image files are transferred from the image file servers to the image processing device and are processed on the image processing device. While the image files are being processed, it is impossible to process other image files. Accordingly, in order to process the other image files, it is necessary to wait until the current image process has completed. During this time, those image files waiting to be processed are temporarily stored in a storage area provided in the image processing device.